


Free to Be Us

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline as God, M/M, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: With Chuck defeated and Jack as the new God Sam and Dean leave the hunting life behind and start new ones, that include vet Sam, fireman Dean and three dogs. They couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	Free to Be Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean Big Bang. I had an idea for Dean and Sam to take in stray animals and I wrote it for this challenge. I had the luck to work with the wonderful emmatheslayer who made me some amazing art which you can see[ here](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/666272.html)

Dean and Sam setting up a rescue shelter for abused and homeless animals, each has their favourite. Dean’s is a sweet Pitbull that he calls Pumpkin she loves helping him in the kitchen. Sam’s is a Samoyed that Dean named Elsa and she refused to respond to anything else they are running buddies out in the early mornings. Dean grumbles when Sam leaves their bed but smiles when Pumpkin joins him and stays there until it is time to get up and start the day with breakfast.

Dean Winchester had been a hunter for most of his life at one-time hunting had been all he knew, it had been his life and he thought it would be his life until the end. He and Sam had died time after time to save the world and then they did the impossible they defeated Chuck God himself with the aid of their adopted son Jack and they were finally free to live life the way they wanted to.

He just never expected that they would go from hunting monsters and protecting the innocent to protecting animals.

"You stupid mutt!"

Humming as Dean passed by the alley on his way back from his favourite bakery and towards where he left his beloved Baby when he heard the enraged yell followed by a whimper of pain. Acting on instinct Dean headed down the alley and towards the noise and what he saw made him see red. 

There was part of Dean that always thought that humans were worse than some of the monsters they had fought over the time and seeing a man beating a helpless dog only reinforced those feelings.

"Hey, you son of a bitch back away from the dog now," Dean growled.

The man swirled to face Dean, "You think you can take me, pretty boy? I'd like to see you try."

A dangerous grin appeared on Dean's face, "Oh I am so going to kick your ass, I hate animal abusers and it is always a pleasure in returning what you did to those poor animals." It hadn't been that long since he retired from hunting and he still had those skills.

A sickening grin appeared on the man's face, "Oh I am going to have fun messing up that pretty face of yours."

Dean couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Dude I am so out of your league it isn't even funny."

That seemed to piss off the man even more, "I ain't no faggot!" He snarled.

"So not only are you an animal abuser but a homophobe as well, good to know now I have more reasons to kick your ass." Dean hated people like the son of bitch in front of him and it would be good to let off a little steam. And he was certain that Sam would understand after all he was saving an innocent dog.

It was surprisingly easy to take the man down Dean hadn't even worked up a sweat and while he could have played with him a little longer he decided that the man just wasn't worth it, after all, there was an injured dog that needed his attention. Besides looking at the pale unconscious lump of a man he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Hey, girl it is going to be okay." Dean did his best to appear unthreatening as possible as he moved towards the cowering pit bull.

Dark brown eyes stared into his soul and Dean was gone, he didn't care how long he had to stay crouched he wasn't leaving until that beautiful creature was in Baby.

Spotting his bags an idea hit him, "Stay right here girl I'll be right back." Dean carefully as not to scare her climbed to his feet and if he stepped on the jackasses hands as he passed both times well no one but him and the dog needed to know.

Making sure to keep his distance Dean reached into one of the bags and pulled out the dog food he had picked up for Miracle. Seeing worried but curious eyes watching him he took his time in opening the bag and carefully he laid a handful of food out in between them and then backed up to give her space.

The pit bull took her time and she slowly moved forward and Dean did his best not to move and since he had trained as a hunter he knew how to keep completely still.

Dean found himself holding his breath as the dog slowly reached for the food and after a few curious sniffs she began to eat slowly. It didn't escape Dean's notice that every once and a while she would flicker her eyes up to him, watching him. Dean kept his body relaxed as he smiled at her, "I ain't going to hurt you girl."

Dean never thought that he would have a dog, the life of a hunter was a rough one and a dog seemed so normal. Oh Bobby had his and Sam longed for one, it wasn't until Miracle that Dean understood, he was thankful that Jack gave him back to him.

Sam adored Miracle as well, he had them both wrapped around his paw and he was something they both needed. They had lost everyone but each other Jack was gone to be the new God, the boy that Dean had learned to love and think of as his son, the boy that Sam had taken into his heart the moment he met him and claimed him as his son. Jack's missing presence weighed heavily on them both but more on Sam. That was why Dean had left Miracle home to cheer Sam up while he did the shopping.

"You know you remind me of my brother. He has those puppy eye looks down that combined with our dog Miracle they both have me caving to their demands before I even know it. Sammy, he will pamper you with love from the moment he lays eyes on you." Dean knew that his smile was full of love as he thought of his Sam and he didn't care they were finally free to live their life the way they wanted, no longer fearing which monster or God or demon came at them next.

"I know that you will love him, it is impossible not to. He just has this way about him." Dean knew he was rambling about Sam but when he got talking about his baby brother, his soulmate, the love of his life he just couldn't stop.

Sam had even taken to studying Veterinarian classes online while he had been considering the fireman applications he had sitting on the desk in his old room. Being a fireman had been something he had dreamed of doing since he was a little boy and wanted to save people.

Sam would like to remind him that he had saved people by hunting and he could see Sam's point, they both had and he could choose any career path he wanted but something in him called to save people and help them it was in his blood. It was who he is.

_Sam smiled at Dean as he finished explaining and he slowly stroke his cheek, "I would never want you to be someone you are not. I love you Dean for who you are and that will never change."_

Sam's words were like a balm to his wounded soul, just like they always were.

A small whine pulled Dean from his thoughts and he found himself looking down into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, while he had been lost in his thoughts the dog had finished her meal and had moved to his side.

Hope flared in Dean's chest as he carefully and slowly brought his hand down to pet her and after a small flinch, she leaned into the touch. "I wonder girl how long has it been since you had a tender touch?"

A sad whine was his answer. "Don't worry girl we are going to change that," Dean vowed.

* * *

A sad pitiful whine filled the air and Sam could only shake his head even as his face broke out in a smile, pulling his eyes off of his computer where he had been studying he sent a knowing look at Miracle who was alternating between looking at the door and at Sam.

"He will be home soon," Sam reassured the small dog. 

Sam had always wanted a dog and from the moment Dean had met Miracle he had been lost and the side of him that had always wanted a dog as well emerged.

Another whine escaped Miracle as he lowered his head and sulked. Sam could understand he missed Dean as well. Glancing at the section he had been reading for his course it suddenly didn't seem that important to him.

_"I could come with you." Sam offered as he watched Dean tug on his jacket, his heart pounding as he caught sight of the amulet once again around Dean's neck, he had taken to wearing it since they defeated Chuck._

_Dean's grin lit up his face, "As much as I would love that you have to study but I promise you that once I get back we can role play teacher and student."_

_Sam felt his face flushing Dean had been doing that since the moment he told him he was considering signing up for online classes. He thought he would be over this by now after all this wasn't the first time that he and Dean got up to a little role-playing. "At this point, I am surprised that you don't have a schoolgirl uniform for me yet."_

_The grin on Dean's face turned wicked, "Oh who says I don't Sammy? Maybe I am just waiting for the right time after all I need to give you something for Christmas."_

_And Sam knew from experience that Dean would just do that, it was after all how he ended up with a drawer full of panties from innocent white to sinful red._

_"Just don't be long we both miss you when you are gone," Sam whispered as he pulled Dean into a kiss._

_"Don't worry I can't leave my two favourite boys alone for long," Dean promised after the kiss ended._

_They both knew that Chuck was mortal now and Jack was in charge and had made changes but that didn't ease the fear that clung to them, one that was getting smaller each day but still there, that someone from their lives as hunters might still come after them._

_Miracle's barking and demands for attention had the two of them laughing and pulling apart as Dean bent down to pet the dog._

_"Now you take good care of Sam and look after him for me okay?"_

_Miracle gave a woof in response and Dean gave him a quick hug, "I knew I could count on you buddy."_

_At one time Sam might have taken offence to being babysat by a dog but he knows that this is Dean's way of showing he cared._

Miracle's ears perked up and he was up on his paws running towards the garage before Sam even registered the "Sammy!" being called.

Recognizing that tone of voice Sam was on his feet on a dead run for the garage, fear gripping him that something had happened to Dean only to slide to a stop at the sight of Dean holding an injured dog close to his chest wrapped up in his jacket.

"Dean?" Sam asked curiosity in his voice and worry in his eyes as he looked Dean over for injuries.

Sending Sam a soft smile, "I'm okay Sammy." Dean's face darkened as he looked at the bundle in his arms, "I can't say as much for my new friend, I found some bastard beating her."

From the tone of Dean's growl, he had made sure the bastard who had been hurting this poor dog would never consider doing something like that again. "Dean, I'm so proud of you but shouldn't you have taken her to a vet?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

"Sammy, I know you. You can check her out. We both know that pit bulls are given a bad reputation because of humans. I couldn't take the chance that the vet wouldn't treat her besides I trust you and I know you will do your best to help her."

Sam found himself melting under Dean's praise.

"Alright I will see what I can do, just don't expect Miracles from me." Sam didn't want to give Dean any false hope.

At the sound of his name, Miracle barked where he was seated at Dean's feet watching everything with curiosity as he cocked his head and stared between his humans and the new arrival. Miracle didn't know what to make of the new dog but he knew that it was injured and in need of aid and he knew that she would be safe in his human's care.

Sam lead Dean and Miracle who had decided to follow his humans to the room that they had set up for when they needed to treat each other's wounds after a hunt. It had been easy to convert it into a vet room for Sam. As Sam watched Dean place the injured dog on the exam table Sam felt nervousness overtake him he had never actually cared for an injured animal yet.

"You can do this Sammy," Dean reassured Sam once again as he kissed him. "I believe in you."

"Okay, I can do this." Sam repeated as he looked at the dog, "Hey girl I am not going to hurt you." He promised her.

As much as he wanted to stay Dean knew that he would only be in the way so with Miracle at his heels he exited the room and slid down to sit against the wall.

Sensing that his human needed comfort Miracle rested his head on Dean's knee and looked up at him with concern in their eyes. A soft smile appeared on his face as he ran his fingers through Miracle's fur as he watched the door. "Thanks, boy." Dean was forever thankful that Jack returned Miracle to him.

Dean wasn't sure how much time passed as he spent running his hands through Miracle's fur while he stared at the door until Sam reappeared, "How is she?" Dean asked as he gently pushed Miracle's head off of his knee and climbed to his feet.

"From what I can tell she is going to be fine. We are going to have to keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't exhaust herself, we are going to have to do our best to keep her still." Sam smiled at Dean, "But she should make a full recovery."

"I should have kicked that bastard harder," Dean mumbled under his breath and Sam wasn't surprised at that. Dean adored Miracle and he had overheard Dean's rants before about animal abusers more than once and Sam agreed with him. Dean would never let anyone Sam see the soft spot he had for strays so Sam wasn't all that surprised when Dean showed up with this injured pit bull wrapped up in his jacket, in truth he was surprised that it hadn't happened before.

"Can I see her?" Dean asked looking up at Sam with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course." Sam wouldn't deny Dean this.

The pit bull's head raised and a doggy grin appeared on her face as she spots the two humans who cared for her.

"Hey, girl." Dean greeted as he reached her and gently patted her.

Watching Dean with her Sam could only smile down at Miracle, "Well boy it looks like we are going to have a new addition to the family." There was no way that Dean was going to let her go, not with the gentle way he was with her. Miracle gave a woof. "Well, that settles that, now we just have to name her."

"Her name is Pumpkin," Dean spoke up from his spot beside the dog.

The newly named Pumpkin let out a happy woof as she wagged her tail looking up at the two of them with love in her eyes.

Sam could only shake his head, "Well Pumpkin it is."

* * *

To Dean's relief Miracle wasn't jealous of the newest addition in fact he seemed rather protective over Pumpkin.

Neither of them realized that this was only the start.

"Sammy, I would like you to meet Elsa." Dean grinned as he returned from another food run and he had been followed in by a Samoyed who ran straight towards Sam.

Dean's grin grew as Sam shot him bitch face number six. It is one of his favourites.

"Elsa? Really Dean?" Sometimes Sam wondered about his brother. Still, Sam bent down to pet the dog who was looking up at him with love and he knew at that moment he had lost his heart.

"What it fits her." Was the only response Dean gave.

"You have got to stop watching Disney movies," Sam commented, he knew all about Dean's secret love for Disney movies.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that both Miracle and Pumpkin enjoy those kinds of movies. They have more than earned the right to be pampered." Dean defended.

Tearing his eyes off his new dog Sam shot Dean a look that he didn't believe him. "We both know that you like them as well."

"Brave and Moana are epic! And they will be treated with respect in this house." Dean adored those two movies. "And you don't have room to talk after all I know that you love Beauty and the Beast after all Belle is your princess soulmate." Dean countered.

Okay, Sam couldn't deny that. "There is nothing wrong with loving books and reading." Sam huffed back.

Crossing the distance Dean stole a kiss, "I know, I love you book nerd and all."

Once it became clear that there was no changing Elsa's name to anything else, she refused to respond to another name, Sam decided just to go with it he could see how happy it made Dean.

Elsa became his running buddy. Placing a kiss on a sleepily Dean's check and who grumbled and tightened his grip on his pillow and Sam could only smile at how adorable he looked. Unable to stop himself Sam picked up his cell phone and took a quick photo. Once the photo was taken Sam placed his phone in his jacket pocket and smiled down at Elsa who was looking up at him with her tongue rolling out of her mouth, "Ready to go girl?" A small bark was his answer.

Dean knew when Sam had left for his morning run, he hated it when Sam got out of bed and left him alone, not that he stayed alone for long, lazily Dean opened up his eyes as he felt two thumps and wasn't at all surprised when Pumpkin and Miracle made themselves at home on the king-size bed.

"Alright just a little longer and then the three of us will go start breakfast," Dean murmured as the sweet call of sleep pulled him back under her spell.

It was an hour later that Dean made his way into the kitchen with both Pumpkin and Miracle dodging around his feet both tails wagging as they knew entering this room meant they were getting food.

Sam came home from his afternoon run into town to see Dean staring in shock at the piece of paper in his hands, "Dean? Is something wrong? What is it?"

Lifting his head there was no way Sam could miss the disbelief and shock in his eyes as he informed him, "I did it, Sammy. They accepted me. I'm going to be a fireman."

Sam's face broke out into a huge smile, "That is amazing news Dean! They would have been fools to turn you down. I'm so proud of you." And Sam meant every word he knew of Dean's childhood dreams of being a fireman had never truly died and finally his brother had a chance to fulfil them.

"I couldn't have done it without you and your belief in me." Dean had been so afraid to apply but Sam kept encouraging him to follow his dreams.

Slowly Sam shook his head, "I can't take any credit Dean this was all on you and your skills."

Putting down the letter Dean closed the distance between the two of them and pressed a soft kiss on Sam's mouth pulling back Dean's green eyes shone with love. "Don't sell yourself short if you hadn't been in my corner telling me to try I never would have."

A faint blush appeared on Sam's face at Dean's praise, "Still it was you that took the chance and now you are finally achieving your dream."

Dean knew that he would never get Sam to agree that he played a role in his decision but that was okay he would make sure to show Sam how much his support truly meant to him.

"Why don't we celebrate this wonderful news?" Sam suggested.

A heated look appeared in Dean's eyes as he licked his lips as he trailed his eyes up and down his body, "Does this celebration include me eating apple pie off of your delicious body?" He asked, "Because I am down for that."

Sam should have seen that coming but he could never deny Dean anything, "What kind of pie and do you want ice cream or whip cream?"

Dean's grin was pure wickedness, "How about we pick out a few pies as well as both ice cream and whip cream. It is going to be a long day as well as a night not to meant all weekend." Dean promised.

Sam could only shiver he was certain both were going to enjoy what was to come.

* * *

No one could read Dean better than Sam and he knew that Monday morning his brother was nervous and Sam wanted to ensure that Dean had a great start to his first day of training.

"Step away from my stove," Dean growled as he stepped into the kitchen to see Sam skipping his morning job to make him breakfast. Elsa, Pumpkin and Miracle at his feet all three dogs watching Sam cooking.

Or attempting to.

Sam was amazing at lots of things but not that great at cooking. They were working on it, he mainly knew how to make his healthy crap that Dean couldn't stand.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast. No healthy stuff, I promise." Sam explained with a sheepish look on his face.

Smiling Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, "And I love you for trying." Dean really did. "How about I stick to cooking breakfast and you can work on cooking dinner?" He suggested instead. "We both know that I will be too tired to make supper."

"That sounds like a fine idea." The last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to overwork himself and he knew that his brother would push himself after a long day of training to make sure that Sam would have a proper supper.

Sam had landed a part-time job with the local veterinarian clinic that would allow him to pick up the weekly groceries as well as take over cooking dinner for the two of them. Plus he could check in on their beloved pets to make sure that they are okay.

"Do you think we should install nanny cameras to watch over Miracle, Pumpkin and Elsa?" Dean suddenly asked.

For a moment Sam could only stare at him before his eyes softened as understanding filled him, he knew that Dean was worried about them being alone for so long without someone to watch over them. "I think we can do that. We will just have to choose which areas we should place them."

Glancing at the dogs that were doing their best to look innocently at them Dean sent them a look," Yeah there is no way we are buying that look. Sammy here is the master of the puppy eyes and even then I wouldn't leave him alone without some kind of supervision." Dean ignored Sam's disgruntled, "Hey," as he kept looking at the three dogs. "So you will have a nanny cam."

If dogs could pout Dean had no doubt that is what they would be doing right this moment.

Miracle let out a huff and turned and lead the other two away from them.

"That dog reminds me of you." Sam commented, "Miracle is perfect for you."

Dean shot Sam a look, "You are going to pay for that baby boy."

Placing a quick kiss on Dean's lips Sam grinned at him, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

It seemed like no time had passed and Dean had finished his fireman training and he had been given the firehouse he was to work with, which was easy as there was only one firehouse in the small town.

"You are going to do amazing," Sam reassured Dean as he found himself straighten out Dean's jacket that earned him a raised eyebrow.

"Damn Sammy you are my nervous than me." Dean couldn't deny that he found it adorable the way Sam was acting. Pulling Sam closer he kissed him deeply on the lips, "It is going to be fine." Dean whispered when they parted.

"I know. I just can't help but worry about you." Sam admitted with a sheepish smile on his face. Dean loved him all the more. The sheepish look faded and was replaced by a cheeky look, "Besides if I recall correctly and we both know that I do you were worse on my first day of work."

Worried was a bit of an understatement as Dean followed Sam for a week before he let go of his fear that Sam was safe and that no one he was working with was a demon. "I can't help it, Sammy, looking after you is what I do best." A wicked grin appeared on Dean's face, "Well one of the things I do best, let's face it what I can do with my fingers, tongue and dick is what I can do best."

"DEAN!" Sam was certain that his face was bright red and while he couldn't deny that was true he still wasn't used to how candied Dean was talking about sex.

"I'll be fine Sammy and when I get back we can celebrate by me eating out of that sweet ass of yours." With a slap to Sam's ass, Dean was bouncing up the stairs leaving a blushing Sam watching him with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Dean wasn't nervous, not at all. He had faced down angels and demons, he had been in hell, he killed Death himself and fought God so he could face this.

"Hey, you must be the new guy!" A young man with short dark hair and stunning blue eyes, he was pretty and if he didn't have Sam he would be tempted to flirt. "I'm Tim Grayson! It's nice to meet you." Tim offered Dean his hand which Dean took.

"I'm Dean Winchester it is nice to meet you, Tim." Dean could already tell that he was going to like Tim.

"Hey, guys the new guy is here!" Tim called.

A stunning woman with long black hair walked down the stairs with dark eyes that seemed to hold knowledge behind her was another dark hair man, he was much more serious than Tim, "I am Diana Rogers, Captain of this firehouse it is good to meet you, Dean. The man behind me is Keith Drake. The rest of the team will be arriving soon."

Keith gave Dean a nod as he passed coming to stand beside Tim and Dean recognized the possessive stance he took beside Tim, it was the same one he took when he thought someone was hitting on his Sammy.

It didn't take Dean long to find his place among the crew and he found himself talking about his favourite subject Sam.

"This Sam of yours must be something special. I didn't think anyone could out lovely-dovely Tim and Keith." Diana commented.

A tender smile appeared on Dean's face, "I have loved Sam all of my life, I can't remember a time I didn't."

"Finding one's soulmate is something precious and rare. I hope to meet this Sam of yours one day." Tim commented from where he was sitting beside Keith.

* * *

Sam wasn't at all surprised to come home to find Dean in the kitchen with Pumpkin and Miracle happily dancing around his feet. It was one of his days off and he was fixing breakfast.

"Wow, that smells so good. I almost forgot how good Dean's cooking was." A new voice spoke up.

One that had been missed greatly.

"Jack." Sam couldn't believe it, it had been so long since he has last seen the young man he considered his son. He moved to hug the younger man.

"Hello, Sam, Dean." Jack greeted his two fathers as he drank in the scent of his father. "I have missed the both of you greatly."

"Sit down kid and I will make you something to eat you are two damn skinny," Dean commented as he cracked open another egg.

Elsa and Pumpkin came flying to Jack's side and sat at his feet begging for pets.

"They seem to know you," Sam commented.

Smiling Jack patted the two dogs. " They should I've been sending them to you. I know that they will be safe and cared for with the two of you. You raised me and I learned everything about kindness and caring for others from your teachings." Sam explained to them.

"I came to tell you two of you that the day in the church where Dean told you, Sam, that there is nothing past or present that he would put in front of you, those in the eyes of Chuck were wedding vows and the two of you have been married since that day," Jack informed them.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, "And in your eyes?" Dean asked almost dreading the answer as he moved to stand next to Sam.

Jack beamed at the two of them, "When I look at the two of you I see your souls and they are entwined always reaching out for the other one, you are soulmates and that transcends everything else so in my eyes you are married and it will stay that way unless that is not something you want." Jack looked between the two of them.

Turning to face Sam Dean smiled at him, "I meant every word in that church there is no one more important in my life that you and that will never change. I love you Sammy and I want to be able to call you my husband."

Those words Dean spoke to him Sam had clung to in the darkest of times like when Dean had become a demon or when he became lost in the Mark of Cain. "I love you too Dean, it was because of you that I was able to beat back Lucifer. I want to be known as your husband."

Dean's grin turned wicked, "Plus let's face it no one believes that we are brothers anyway."

Sam could only roll his eyes, that was his Dean.

"Sit down kid and stay for breakfast just because you are God now doesn't mean that you should be skipping out on meals," Dean ordered.

Jack's smile reminded Dean of Sam's the two of them could outshine the sun, he had missed Jack.

Together the reunited family enjoyed Dean's cooking and Jack vowed that he would come back more often.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" Dean asked as he brought the Impala to a stop in the driveway the sounds of a party in the back reached their ears.

Smiling Sam lifted his hand to cover Dean's matching bands shining in the sunlight, "I am. Are you?"

"Damn right I am! I can't wait to introduce my sexy husband to those I work with." Dean's smile outshone the sun at that moment.

Three woofs came from behind them before Elsa shoved her head between them breaking the moment.

Twin laughs escaped Dean and Sam, "And of course show off the three of you." Dean patted her.

The moment the doors to the Impala were open all three dogs were off out to explore.

"Hey, Dean! So glad you could make it." Tim greeted from where he was buried under all three dogs.

Shaking his head Dean let out a whistle that had all the dogs climbing off of his friend, "Sorry about them."

"It's no issues they recognized another puppy and wanted to play," Keith commented as he appeared as he helped his partner up. Rolling his eyes as Tim pouted at him he gave him a quick kiss.

"So this must be Sam." Diana greeted as she joined the foursome.

Puffing up his chest Dean's smile was full of love as he proudly introduced, "Yes this is my amazing husband Sam. Sam this is my boss Diana and the two goofballs are two members of my team Keith and Tim."

Sam ignored Keith and Tim's protest as he took Diana's hand, "It is nice to meet you. Dean has spoken about you so much."

Diana's blue eyes danced with amusement, "I can say the same about you. I feel like I know almost everything there is to know about you. Dean likes to talk about you a lot."

"Oh really." Sam turned a knowing look at Dean who just shrugged. "I just hope that he remembers that he isn't the only one with embarrassing stories."

At one time Dean had been certain that he was going to die as a hunter and he had, more than once. He thought that he would never have a chance at a normal life but now with Sam tucked against his side sharing jokes with Tim and their dogs running around the yard playing with the children there he couldn't think of anything better than living out the rest of his life with Sam by his side. Pressing a kiss on Sam's temple when he looked at him with questions in his eyes Dean tightened his grip on Sam's waist letting him know that he is okay.

Yes for the first time Dean can say he was looking forward to living his life free from someone controlling him and Sam.


End file.
